World's Darkness
by ChronoPanda
Summary: Tsukasa, a smart but timid boy, suddenly finds himself and his siblings transported to another world. What will await them in this new, dangerous world? Will he be capable of doing what needs to be done? Will he be able to survive? And can he protect everything precious to him? And can he solve the mystery of why they were transported to another world? The race is on.


**Chapter 1: Transferance Day**

The blue sky, and the white clouds. They always remain the same.

And yet, under this sky, nothing seemed the same.

But there was a storm gathering, and it was not something that could be ignored.

* * *

"You should really stand up for yourself, Oniichan" a boy in a blue sweatshirt, black sweatpants, with brown hair and was wearing glasses over his brown eyes was told. At the moment, he was picking up his belongings while a girl with the same color hair and eyes as him talked to him. She was dressed in an elementry school uniform, which was a blue blazer, grey skirt, white shirt, and blue bowtie. Although, by girl, that meant his little sister, Hayama Ruri. As for him, he was Hayama Tsukasa.

"I did stand up for myself, Ruri" Tsukasa defended himself. "That is why its like this today".

"And your school uniform?"

"They 'accidentally' spilled juice all over it".

"Seriously, cant you use your big brain and figure things out?"

"Haha. Brains cant always save you from everything, Ruri" a boy said as he came out from around the corner, wearing the same uniform as Ruki, except shorts instead of a skirt. It was Ruri's twin brother, Ruki. "You gotta have energy as well!"

"Energy, huh..."

"Yep! Brains are not good enough without energy! Energy is power! Energy is life! Energy is eternal!"

"...baka brother".

"Well, I mean, it is true that energy cant be destroyed" Tsu mentioned. "Technically, everything he said is accurate".

"...yeah, but you cant encourage him, Oniichan. He is a super freak after all".

Ruri and Ruki were only ten years old, but they were actually pretty capable, at least in Tsu's opinion. Although it was a bit embarrassing when Ruki beat him in a bout of strength. He wasn't even that strong, but he was energetic, which also meant he had quite a bit of stamina. Even when he seemed tired, he could jump right into something. He also only slept for about five hours a night, so the theory was that his body just was really energy efficient. Though Ruri liked to jokingly call him a freak.

"Don't call me that!"

Probably.

"Either way, come on, we should get home" he mentioned, when the sky suddenly became dark.

"What the...what is happening?"

The sky seemed to be filled with dark stormclouds all of a sudden, and it started to rain.

"What? The forecast said it was guarenteed sunny!"

"Come on, lets find a place to take cover in!"

And so, they quickly set up to find some cover. However...

"To think this narrow space was the only cover we can find".

"I am just glad that Tsu-niichan is small for his age, sis. Imagine how hard it would be if he was big?"

"You know, that is still kinda hurtful".

The three of them were crammed into a narrow alcove. The rain was pouring down, and by the time they did find it, they were pretty drenched already. Furthermore, the rain showed no signs of stopping.

"Its really coming down heavy, huh?" Ruri mentioned, taking off her socks and squeezing water out of them. However, they were still pretty damp.

"Still, this is just ridiculous. I am going to try and call mom, get her to pick us up" Ruki mentioned, taking out his phone. However, when he tried to call, he noticed it wasn't going through, and then the signal went dead. "I guess the lines got really crowded from the sudden downpour".

"Ehhh? But I don't want to stay in these soggy clothes!"

"Well I dont either, but our alternative is standing around naked. Jeesh, even my underwear is soaked".

"Its worse for me! My panties are soaked!"

"How is that worse? That puts us all in the same position!"

"At least we are closer to home if we decide to run for it. Everyone else should be back at school".

"Well, I suppose that is true".

At that time, thunder resounded across the city as lightning came into view, and for a moment, the three thought they saw the figure of a dragon in the sky.

"...that was...probably just made by something, a shadow created by the lightning".

"Wasn't it moving?"

"Th-the source was probably moving, right?"

"Calm down everyone, the storm is probably just making us jumpy".

"Yeah, thats true" Ruki agreed, when suddenly Ruri screamed. The two looked at her, and for some reason her skirt was flying upwards, as well as both of her twintails, and the rest of her hair.

No, it was not just her. All of them, for some reason, were being affected by a weird gravity distortion.

"Since when did we become a scifi show?!"

"Oniichan!"

"Everyone, hold on tight!" Tsukasa said, quickly grabbing them both as light engulfed them all, as well as the rest of the town.

And so, the day that would come to be known as Transferance Day, began.

When the trio felt wind rushing past them, and the feeling of falling, they opened their eyes. It was still downpouring, but for some reason, they were falling down at an incredible speed towards the forest.

"Oniichan!"

"Do something!"

"What am I supposed to...wait. Ruki, Ruri, we need to adjust our weight. Quickly, come over to the right".

As he said that, and they held onto his right leg, he managed to take off his sweatshirt without losing it, and passed one end for Ruri and Ruki to hold.

As a parachute, his sweatshirt of course would not be that effective. But, in the instance he was using it, it was less meant to be a parachute, and more a sail, directing them to something he spotted. A small lake, or maybe a large pond. He directed them right towards the water. Furthermore, while not being totally effective, with enough wind resistance, he had hoped to slow them all down. They would probably break a few bones, but they would survive. And that mattered.

"Brace yourselves" he shouted, positioning his body to take the brunt of the damage. He could at least do this for his siblings. "And hold your breath!"

And so, the three of them hit the water. It hurt, a lot. Insanely so. But it was not as bad as Tsukasa expected. Maybe it was the adreniline, but he didn't feel like anything was broken. Perhaps he had canceled out more wind resistance then he though, however...the pain was so bad, he could barely move right. They did fall from really far up, enough for him to make that impomptu decision.

And yet, a force started to push him up to the surface. No, two forces. Ruki and Ruri both grabbed hold of him and swam to the surface with him, getting them to breathable air. The moment they surfaced, they all gasped for breath.

"That was...extreme..."

"I cant believe...we survived that fall".

"Thanks for cushioning us, Oniichan. How...how are you doing".

"Somehow, I am alive, so that is nice" he managed to say. "However, either I am too numb to feel it, or I have too much adreniline going through me, or...somehow, I didn't break anything. At least nothing major".

"Seriously?"

"From that fall?"

"Yeah...anyways, in case I am just numb, how about we get to dry land...if we stay here in these wet clothes, we are going to catch a cold".

"Right..." the two said, looking over at the surface. They noticed some of their stuff that had fallen out of their backpacks had landed there, so they chose that as their destination. Tsukasa's backpack, which he had to completely toss away to take off his sweatshirt, had even landed on a tree branch, so that was kind of lucky.

Once they got to dry land, the three of them immediately stripped. They were siblings, so they had all seen each other naked and even bathed together a few times. It was still a bit embarrassing at their age, but their clothes were soaked. At least the rain had stopped, and the sun came back out, so they were using the sun and the air to dry themselves out, laying naked in the grass.

"So...theories?"

""Isekai"" the two twins said unanimously, prompting the three of them to roll over and lay on their stomachs, talking to each other. Ruri giggled a little.

"Even there, Tsu-niichan isn't that much bigger then brother".

"Hey!" Tsukasa said, but then he decided to roll with it, standing up and pulling Ruki up with him, much to the latter's embarrassment. Well, they both were a little embarrassed, but this was also their sister, so it was mild. "As you can see, I am clearly properly bigger like a big brother would be".

"Tsu-niichan, are you trying to act cool now of all times?"

"Are you sure you should be saying such things in front of a cute little girl?"

"Cute is debatable, you are our sister, and you started the conversation" he pointed out.

"So your saying I should grab you both?"

"Hey hey! Lets keep it rated T. Ruki looks like he might explode with embarrassment".

"Tsu-nii!" Ruki complained, but then they all got silent.

"Thanks...for going along with it, Tsu-nii, Ruki" Ruri mentioned as she sat up, and the other two sat down. "It helped".

"Yeah, I figured" Tsukasa said, giving off a faint smile. Even if he was embarrassed by what he did, the three of them had been thrust into a weird place, and nearly died. They were pretty strong mentally, but...Tsukasa was still worried about them. "So, lets stay focused. Isekai, why?"

"We were transported to a new location. Tsu-nii has yet to recognize any of the surrounding mountains, because you would have told us otherwise. The weird storm. Weird gravity flux. And the entire area we were transported to, when we were above, was weird".

"Wait, you got a look Ruri?"

"Well, unlike Tsu-nii, I dont need glasses. I was able to get a look at our surroundings when we were high up. I did see some buildings at various places, and a lot of overgrown things, but...I also saw something that looked like a castle, or a fort, in the distance. It was far away, at least a week from here I think".

"Alright, in what direction?"

"That way" she said, pointing to what appeared to be east, if the movement of the sun was anything to go by.

"I see...so that is why you think that" Tsukasa said, and then he turned to Ruki, who was still a bit red. "And you?"

"I dont recognize any of the trees. You noticed it too right Tsu-nii? These trees dont look like any I have seen. I suppose they could be foreign, but..."

"Yeah, you are right. I dont remember seeing anything like that either" Tsukasa mentioned. "Not to mention...the birds".

Yes, there were a few birds around them, but out of all of them, one particularly caught their eyes. That was a bird with rainbow feathers, was as large as a tiger, but appeared to be ignoring them for now.

That was definently not a bird they would not know of, even if it was foreign.

"I agree, we are in another world".

"Tsu-nii" Ruri mentioned, sitting up right next to him and using him to lean on. "Be responsible".

"...you say that, when you are leaning on me like this?"

"Well, if this is another world, if its like the novels I have read, then you are likely the main character, will encounter various woman, and get some sort of harem. But that is all wrong. Imagine the sort of model you should set for Ruki".

"Hey!"

"So be responsible. Dont cheat".

"Hold on now, there is no way that is going to happen! All of that is fiction, fiction!"

"Besides, he totally has a crush on that Yamada Saiki from his class".

"Exactly, stay loyal to Saiki, or she will hate you".

"And also, I am joining in" Ruki mentioned, also leaning against him.

"Oniichan is warm..."

"Oniichan is warm indeed..."

"Why are you...wait, hold on".

He then thought of something, and felt their foreheads. Both of them were burning up.

"How did...wait, it couldn't be..." Tsukasa said, feeling his own forehead. He was also starting to burn up.

"Damnit...how are we getting sick this quickly" Tsukasa said, quickly standing up and picking them both up, heading for their things. They should have some emergency kits packed in case of emergencies, but that didn't explain their rapid sickness.

Well, until Tsukasa thought of something.

"It couldn't be...other world germs?!"

The thing not really ever talked about, the invisible enemy, bacteria. Its never mentioned in isekai novels out of convienence, but technically, anyone who would be transfered to another world would get sick easily from the bacteria their bodies would be unused to.

He quickly took out some pills from the emergency kits, meant to bolster immune systems and suppress fevers. Nothing of theirs was dry yet, so he couldn't even get them dressed, though the way they were sweating, he probably shouldn't anyways. They originally planned to dry off in the sun, but now he needed the opposite. A cool, shady place. There was a large tree nearby, and it looked hollow. He quickly carried them there, and let them down, before getting their soaked belongings, and his own backpack. Unfortunately, even their spare clothes had gotten soaked, so that was no good, and even the towels they had to dry off sweat were soaked. Because of that, Tsukasa had to get some thick looking leaves from nearby trees, and used that to wipe away the sweat on their naked bodies.

"Damnit! Don't you die on me, Ruki! Ruri!"

"Nii-chan..."

"I feel weird..."

They both seemed to be displaying similar symptoms. Tsukasa had no idea what to do. Furthermore, his own fever...

"Damn...it..." he muttered as he fell to the ground, his own strength failing.

All he could do now was hope and pray, to all the various Japanese gods, that they would survive.

* * *

Back in the real world, there was a panic. Something very strange had happened in the city, something unexpected and unexplainable. A large chunk of the population was missing. To be exact, everyone between nine years old and seventeen years old had completely vanished without a trace. Many of them even left all of their belongings. And it had all happened during a freak rainstorm that came out of nowhere, leaving the weather people baffled.

Among those that had gone to town hall, screaming and upset and demanding answers, was Hayama Tsukiko, the mother of the three siblings.

"All of my children are gone! I cant reach any of them! They should have been home by now!"

"My children are missing!"

"What happened to Haruto-chan! Tell us what happened!"

"Where is my boy! My wife practically collapsed because he disappeared right in front of her!"

All of these questions were being asked, but she stood there, hoping for answers.

"Tsu-chan...please keep Ri-chan and Ki-chan safe..." she muttered, as she waited for answers as well.

"At this current time" an official spoke up. "We do not yet know what has happened. However, our finest police unit is dedicatedly searching for answers! So please, let us do our job! When we learn anything, we will let the rest of you know!"

Obviously, as none of the answers they wanted were given, the parents were in an outrage. Even Tsukiko was upset. However, she decided to have faith in her son, in Tsukasa.

She hoped he would remain healthy and safe.

* * *

"Uhhhg..." Tsukasa groaned as he began to wake up. He was feeling really weird now...but it looked like he had survived. At least there was that. Although, he felt something weird with his lower body, like something light and fluffy was on top of it.

He must have been out for awhile, because it was night now, but his attention turned to his siblings when he heard them groan. So he turned to them, and...

"Eh?"

He saw something strange. They had apparently rolled over in their sleep, and were now embracing each other. It was actually a bit funny to wake up to, but that was not the weird part. Both of them had animal ears on top of their heads, as well as tails sticking out connected to where their tailbone should be. And then, the twins woke up as well, and as they did rolled into each other...and kissed.

"Mgm?"

"Mhm?"

And thus, the two immediately looked away from each other.

""What do you think you were doing!?"" they shouted in unison, and that was when they noticed their situation. Animal ears on their heads, and animal tails, probably wolf, or maybe fox, from their rears.

"Well, you two look even cuter now" Tsukasa said, as the two turned towards him and giggled.

"You look cute yourself, Tsu-nii".

"Oniichan is in the same boat".

That was when Ruri took out a mirrow from her bag nearby, and showed Tsukasa his reflection. He had the same wolf or fox ears and tails as they did.

"Uwah?!" he shouted, falling backwards.

That was when he noticed that he was feeling better, as well as them it seemed.

"So...is everyone fully recovered?"

"My senses feel weird, but otherwise I am better...I still feel a bit dull though".

"Same".

"That makes three of us...looks like we survived".

"So, just to be clear...did we get sick, and ended up getting a race change from that sickness?"

"At this point, I have no clue. That said, I do feel a bit lighter".

"Same, me too!"

"I also feel lighter!"

"Maybe our bodies got some sort of physical enhancement, though...even if its another world, I find it hard to believe there would be a sickness that just changed your race like that. Do you think...this was done by whatever brought us here?"

"They changed our races? Why would they do that?"

"Well, think about it. Think about how sick we got".

"We were always fairly vulnerable to colds, but..."

"Well, we were even more vulnerable. Remember, we got soaked, and our bodies were freezing cold. Our immune systems would have been weakened considerably...but I think this change may have been going on even before then. At least, some sort of change".

"What do you mean?"

"Remember? When I hit the lake..."

"That is right, you somehow came out of that without major injury, just a lot of pain!"

"So then, our bodies must have been mutating even then".

"Yeah" Tsukasa said, fixing his glasses. "It explains why we didn't die on impact, if our bodies were already changing".

"Cool. Hey, you think our clothes are ready yet?" Ruki asked, going to touch them, but then frowning when he noticed they were damp.

"Sorry, I didn't want to leave our stuff outside, not when we were sick, and I had to move us to a cool location. This spot probably slowed their drying significantly".

"Well, with these tails...we could use the leaves and vines and make loinclothes for the two of us. Ruki doesn't even need one because she has nothing, and the tail covers the rear, so if we get loincloths, that is basically sufficient right?"

"Hold on, I dont want to walk around bare ass naked! Especially if I am the only one!"

"Now now, even if its delayed, by morning, our clothes should be dry, so it should be fine right?" Tsukasa pointed out, when suddenly, the trio picked up a noise from outside. Even though it was dark out, they had surprisingly good night vision, though the fact there was a waxing moon out probably helped also. And yet, this exceeded what they would normally be capable of. Still...

"Hey, Tsu-nii..."

"Yeah...we are surrounded..."

"Oh no..."

As the trio started to stand up, two people clad in metal armor stormed in from the front, while the hollow back was broken from behind and two other knights stormed in. They immediately were grabbed by the people in metal armor, who then grabbed their arms, and forced them face first into the dirt.

"Well now, what do we have here...a trio of dirty, filthy beasts where they should not belong" she said, though then she eyed Tsukasa. "Although, who knows, maybe they will have their uses as slaves".

As she said that, the knights attached weird collars around their neck, and locked them from the back, while binding their hands with thick and sturdy rope. They then grabbed the chains connected to their necks, while also taking all of their belongings.

"Now beasts, let us hope that you provide good entertainment for the lord of this land".

And so, the trio was carried to horses, and taken away in the middle of the night.


End file.
